That Time
by Caskettfan101
Summary: Its that time of the month for Beckett, and her hot hunk Castle is at a book signing. With all the awful things that come along with her cycle how ever will she mange with out him or will she?


It was a bright sunny October day the air was crisp and cool just like Kate liked it. Not to hot but not to cold just in the Goldylock Zone. Nothing could ruin her perfect day.. that was until she turned to the right side of the bed with the Italian imported silk sheets tangling in between her legs to meet her love. Only her love wasn't there "Oh shoot" thought Kate I forgot he left for a book signing yesterday. She then took his pillow and held it to her nose trying to get some of that Richard Castle smell to force her out of bed. While sniffing his pillow Kate thought about the daily morning kiss that awakened her from her slumber, how his lips were so soft and how she could feel the passion pouring from him. As Kate dreamt of how much she could use that kiss right now, she was brought back to reality when she felt something silky, smooth, and gross slide down her leg. "Oh no!" Kate gaspped, but it was too late as she looked down at what use to be the white silk sheets were now covered in blood, her blood. Her disgusting gross humiliating period blood. Now all Kate could do was cry and think of how possibly worse this day could get.

After Kate's morning incident Kate started to feel the dislike her body had during this time of the month. As her cramps got worse she decided to call work and come in late. She picked up her phone and called Captain Gates. "Hello Detective, how are you this morning?" Gates asked. Not very well sir" Kate replied "Actually I was wondering if I could come in around 12 today if that would be okay with you Sir?" Kate asked hopping that she would be able to. "You sound like crap Detective Beckett, its a slow day mostly paper work. I pretty sure Detectives Ryan and Esposito can hold the fort down; why don't you take the day off." "Thank you Sir" "No problem, get some rest Detective and fell better." "I will Sir, thank you and goodbye." After her conversation with Gates, Kate then decided she would take a hot shower, pop some Advil and spend her day off on the couch with a heating pad, a blanket and her favorite

Just as Kate was about to go back to Castle's bedroom, Martha came down stairs. "Good morning Katherine" Martha explaimed. "Good morning Martha" Kate replied. Martha then looked at Kate and saw she still was in her pajamas. "Are you off today dear?" Martha asked. "No... "Kate said with her head down "I'm not feeling well today so Gates told me to stay home." br /"Oh Dear!" Martha practically yelled. "Well dear you should get back and bed and I shall take care of you, while your prince is out of town." Martha stated. "No,no its okay Martha, thank you, but I'm fine, really its nothing." Kate said not wanting her to help her out because it was her stupid cycle destroying her body and not the flu. "Dear, it is my duty to make sure that you are well taken care of when Richard is gone. If you need anything at all I am just down the street teaching my acting class, don't hesitate." Martha said "Well, thank you Martha I promise I'll call if I need anything." "Okay dear go get some rest and remember a phone call away." Okay Martha."

Martha grabbed her coat and her keys and headed out the door to her class. Kate then continued to walk into Castle's bedroom. Kate made a detour to their bed instead of straight to the bathroom and it was a good thing she did because just as she was about take the bloody sheets off the bed, an excruciating cramp took over her body and she fell on to it. Kate always had cramps during this time of the month, but never as bad as this. All Kate wanted was Rick to come home and hold her in his arms. He always made her feel better, so Kate decided to do the next best thing and call him. As she went and reached for the phone BAM another cramp hit her this time even worse. Kate just curled her self in a ball and started to cry. She hated being a woman and all she wanted was

As soon as Kate started crying hysterically in pain, Alexis walked down stairs. She looked around but no one was there. Then all of sudden she heard someone crying, it was coming from her dads office. As she walked over the crying kept getting louder and louder. When Alexis entered her fathers office no one there but she could still hear the crying. So Alexis decided to peep her head in her fathers room and that when she found out where the crying was coming from. It was Kate, she was curled up in a ball on the bed, crying into Ricks pillows and clenching her stomach. Kate didn't even realize Alexis was there. Alexis stepped inside her fathers bedroom and saw the blood on the sheets. That's when the lightbulb went off, it was "that time" Alexis guessed.

She slowly walked over to Kate, trying not to startle her. When she reached the bed where Kate was laying down, she sat down on the corner and said "Kate are you okay?"Kate took her head off the pillow and just stared at the redheaded girl with this look of concern on her face for a minuet. Then Kate spoke "Im sorry Alexis, I'm just not feeling 100% today." Alexis looked at what use to be the white sheets and said "Girly Stuff?" Kate blushed and nodded her head and then burred her face in the pillow again. Alexis heard the soft cries coming out of the pillow and decided she wanted to she got off the bed and took the sheet off that were bloody and left the room.

When Kate looked up from her pillow Alexis wasn't there but as soon as she was about to burry her head again when Alexis, then asked Kate "Do you want me to throw in your pajamas in with the sheets?" Kate replied "Alexis I'm fine it's really sweet that you want to help and all, but its your day off today you should go and enjoy it. Ill be fine I'll throw them in my self." Kate then tried to get up and thats when another cramp hit her like a ton of bricks and she fell back on the bed. Alexis shook her head and said "Looks like you do need help besides I didn't have plans today anyway and dad would be mad if Gram and I both left you here to fend for yourself.

Kate giggled and then winced in pain and said "Okay Alexis, we don't want a Richard Castle break down if he finds out."Alexis laughed and said " At least Gram's not here to make it worse, I love her but she always finds a way to make the most awkward situations even more awkward. Both Alexis and Kate laughed. Then Alexis said "Do you want to take a shower?" "Yes, PLEASE." Kate responded. Alexis helped Kate to the bathroom and once she was safe inside Alexis closed the door. She could hear Kate turn on the water and after a min the door cracked open. Kate handed Alexis her pajamas and just as Alexis was about to leave Kate said "Lex.. thank for um.. helping me out. A huge smile appeared on her face and she said "No problem Kate."

Then Kate closed the door and stepped in the shower. As soon as that hot water hit her skin it was like she was lifted up by a cloud. She took the soap and lathered her body in the delightful suds. The wonderful smell of her cherry scented soap filled the bathroom. Kate thought to her self "Now this is nice!". Kate then took her shampoo also cherry scented and ran it through her hair with her fingers. She elongated her neck and the water tickled on the column of her throat. She stepped closer so that the water was running over her face. Still lathering up her hair, Kate embraced the warmth of the water hitting her face and rolling down her achy body.

Once she had finish lathering her hair she turned herself around so that water was hitting the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her now wet brown wavy hair making sure the the soap was completely gone. After her hair and body was fully cleansed, she got out her razor debating whether she should shave or not. As Kate was having an internal fight with herself, Alexis was in the kitchen making her delicious home made chicken noodle soup for her sick patient. After all the ingredients were put into the pot, Alexis decided it would be best to call her father and tell him about Kate.

She then grabbed her iPhone off the kitchen table and when into their den and sat on the brown leather sofa, her dad just had imported from Italy. You could still smell that new leather even though it was a month old. Alexis loved the smell of new leather just like a child loves the smell of their mothers purfume. She then proceeded to continue the task she had started and dialed her fathers number, she could still hear the water running from the bathroom and knew she would be able to talk to her dad with out being heard. Ring ring went the other line "Hello" a groggy voice said "Hi dad its Alexis, were you asleep?" "Hi sweetheart yes" "Oh sorry did I wake you up?" "No its okay, what's up?" "Ummm.. Dad its about Kate." "Omg what happened is she okay? Is she hurt? Im coming home right now..." "Dad relax just listen first" Alexis yelled into the phone "Kate is not hurt well, she got her period and its really bad... I just wanted to let you know, Im helping her out so you can relax." "Okay, thank you Alexis, tell Kate I'll be on the next flight home." "Okay dad I will, I love you." "I love you to sweetheart, and thank you for taking care of her, I'll see you tonight." "Bye dad." "Bye Lex". Alexis put the phone down and then heard the water turn off. See decided to go check on Kate

As Kate stepped out of the shower and put her feet on the icy cold tiles on the bathroom floor, chills shot through her body. As what use to be the warm but now cold water rolled down her naked body she shivered and looked for a towel. Stupid her she forgot to bring on in the bathroom with her. "Guess I gotta walk in to the bedroom naked" Kate said aloud. Kate though "Now if Castle was home it would be hot but he's not."A tear ran down her cheek. "God dam hormones" Kate grumbled to her self. Before she walked out to Castle and her bedroom she thought it would be a wise decision to take care of her problem "down there" first. She walked over to the bathroom closet and pulled out a tampon. After the agony of inserting it she opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

Oh Kate ... sorry I didn't know..." Alexis kinda squealed when she saw Kate walk out nude. Kate couldn't do anything but laugh "It's okay Alexis I should have checked" she said while giggling. Alexis tried to walk backwards to the closet; in order not to look at Kate who still naked and dying of laughter, and try to get her a towel. Alexis finally got her a towel and handed it to her. Kate took it said "Thanks" dried her body and then wrapped it on her head like a turban. Alexis turned around figuring that the towel was wrapped around her body and not her head, and jumped "God Kate" "Relax Alexis, we all have the same body parts" Alexis shook her head and tried not to look. Kate walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of her pajama pants, Castle's Green Lantern tee-shirt and a pair of her panties. Alexis just sat on the edge of the bed watching her. She did have to admit that her father had great taste in women.

Kate's body was gorgouse. She was skinny, but not unhealthy skinny. She had gorgeous skin that shinned like the moon. Her body was toned from head to toe, not to muscular but perfect. She had a smile that light up the world and that hair. It was perfect, a shinny caramel brown that was just the right amount of wavy. After Kate put on her light blue panties. She turned to see what Alexis was doing and when she saw that she was staring at her Kate just shrugged her shoulders and continued getting dressed. In away she kinda felt like Alexis was giving her a complement.

Dam" Alexis thought when Kate turned around and saw her staring. A bright pink color arose in her cheeks. "She probably thinks I'm a creep now." Alexis then said to Kate "Um... Kate I'm going to check on the soup..." "Okay I'll be fine I be out in just a minute." Kate replied. Alexis walked out of the room embarrassed and ashamed for staring at her naked body. "Im not a lesbian" thought Alexis. "It was just ... ugh why am i doing this to myself. She was standing there naked! So what? Kate's right were both girls. My friends and I change in front of each other all time. It was nothing, Kate didn't even mind." and with that Alexis proceeded to walk into the kitchen and check on the soup. As she lifted the lid the heat came out in a cloud of steam and hit her face. The wonderful smells of dill, chicken and carrots filled her nose with delight. Alexis then got a ladle and pour some soup in two bowls. One for Kate and one for her. Just as Alexis was done poring Kate walked out of her fathers office.

It smells great Alexis"Kate said. "Thank you" Alexis replied. The girl then brought the two bowls over to the table and they both sat down. They were quite and didn't talk very much, actually the only time they did talk was when Alexis told Kate that Castle was coming home that night. Although inside Kate was a little upset that Alexis told him she was ecstatic that he was coming.

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS sorry for what ever that was I fixed it please comment and tell me what you think **

**Always Caskettfan101**


End file.
